Not Alone
by Master Jesse
Summary: .:One Shot:. Sherlock and John have a simple day together.  TERRIBLE AT SUMMARIES


Disclaimer: I do not own.

Title: Not Alone

* * *

><p>Sherlock glanced at the clock. It was almost five and John was still in his pajamas reading a book. The doctor shifted and he looked away; it was about time. When he didn't rise Sherlock glanced back. John was now curled into a ball in the chair the book hanging in a spot where he knew it would be discarded soon, to be replaced by sleep. He shrugged and went back to reading. Another hour went by and John was hanging off the chair. He'd fallen asleep. The book rested over his face and Sherlock sighed before taking it and dropping a blanket over the smaller man.<p>

Another hour passed and John woke up. He snuggled closer into the blanket and smiled. Sherlock had gotten bored and was now watching TV. He had been flipping endlessly but when he had heard John shift he had settled on one of the movies he had seen the doctor watch. John shifted so he could see the TV better and pulled his feet to him again. After a few minutes Sherlock heard fitful adjustments and sighed. "Come over here if you're so uncomfortable." John pulled the blanket to him and flopped onto the couch next to Sherlock. They sat in silence as the movie played. John laughed and Sherlock glanced over. Another chuckle. John looked up at him and Sherlock flashed a smile before going back to the movie.

Sherlock looked to the clock again. It was after eight now. Still in pajamas. It didn't even look like he had any intention of going out tonight. The movie ended and another started. John shifted in his seat the blankets moved further up around his neck. Halfway through the movie Sherlock felt a weight on his arm and glanced down. John had fallen asleep again and had fallen over. Sherlock resisted the urge to push him over and instead lowered his head so the doctor was now laying flat. Sherlock snickered at the movie and John jumped. He looked up from where his head had settled in Sherlock's lap. He sat up with a stretch and mumbled his apologies. The channel switched from movies to reality show and Sherlock's hand found the remote. They were channel surfing now.

John settled into the couch as Sherlock surfed for a while before checking the clock again. It was passing ten thirty when Sherlock finally burst. "Aren't you going out tonight?" John just looked at him for a moment, shocked by the angry outburst. "No." He looked to the TV, to hide the smirk that he knew was on his face. He knew the detective wouldn't be happy with his simple answer. "Did that girl dump you?" John just glanced over. "No." His eyes flicked back to the TV again. Sherlock had stopped flicking the remote. It was stuck on a horror movie. They were silent for a while and he knew Sherlock was trying to work out why he wasn't out on a date. He sighed and stretched out on the couch. He turned slightly so he could watch the detective. Dark eyes glanced at him and he smiled broadly. A huff of frustration was his reply. "So you are still seeing that girl..." John nodded. He wasn't sure for how much longer though. "But..." Sherlock paused. "John... Just tell me." The ashamed look on Sherlock's face was all he needed. "I didn't want to go out tonight." He shrugged and grabbed the remote. The girl getting chased through a pool as the killer closed in on her was not something he wanted to watch.

Sherlock took a breath. "It is Valentine's Day. It is customary to spend the day with your significant other. Is it not?" John nodded and settled on a quiet show he'd seen before. "Then why are you not out with that girl." John looked at Sherlock who was still confused. It was a good look for him. He almost wanted to take a picture. And with that thought Sherlock's confusion turned to anger. "I don't know. Valentine's day has always been about who I want to spend the day with." John looked at Sherlock who's flash of anger had gone back to confusion. He sighed and thought of a different way to explain. "Some years I spend it with friends, some with lovers, and some just by myself. This year I just wanted a day at home." Mentally he added -with you.- But he kept it to himself, he was sure the detective would have misconstrued his words. He was sure Sherlock would start going through his actions trying to dissect his every move. He had no romantic notions about tonight. He had just wanted a day with Sherlock where no one was trying to kill them. He should have known Sherlock was going to find it odd. Sherlock cleared his throat. A choked "oh" escaped. John looked up at him. He had an expression on his face he had never seen before. "Do you want some Chinese food?" John nodded and Sherlock stood. "I'll be right back."

Sherlock ran down the stairs. He replayed the night. Had he missed something? He ordered the food and waited. His thoughts paying the past few hours back. with the food he drew his final conclusion. He walked back to the flat at a little more subdued pace. John had fallen asleep again. He made a mental note to let the doctor get more sleep. He placed the bags on the coffee table and nudged John as he sat. "Thanks," Sherlock muttered glancing at John. John nodded and pulled the take out container to him. He leaned back and set to watching the new movie that had started up while Sherlock was away. The detective glanced at his partner and wondered if he gave the man less credit than he deserved. For once he had a valentine's day where he wasn't alone, but was also under no pressure to 'perform', to pretend he cared. John was just there. His friend. Sherlock pulled out a different container and slouched against the couch. Their shoulders touched but neither moved. 'Happy Valentine's Day,' John mumbled with a full mouth.

* * *

><p>AN: First complete Sherlock fic... written in between classes the other day. I hope you liked it.


End file.
